Just The Way You Are
by 2great4u
Summary: Amy hasn't been chasing Sonic for a month and now Sonic can't stop thinking about her! Not only that but Amy's BDay is coming up! What will Sonic give to Amy on her bday! Read and Review! Song fic based on the Song Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.
1. Worries

**Disclaimer: SEGA has Copyrights for Sonic and Friends**

Sonic was running to Tails' house but not in his normal sonic speed. He can't stop thinking about Amy Rose! Not only can he not stop thinking about her but she hasn't been chasing him in a month and her birthday is coming up real soon. All of this stuck in his head as he ran to Tails' house. He got to his house, knocked on the door, and was tapping the ground with his right foot impatiently. Tails got the door and Sonic said to him, "Can I talk to you bud? Its important."

"Sure come on in," Tails said in reply.

"Thanks," as Sonic enters his house.

As Sonic and Tails sits at the dining table, their conversation starts to reveal some secrets:

"So what is the problem with you because I saw you run the past three weeks and you haven't been as fast as you should have been."

"I know. Its Amy! She hasn't been chasing me for a month!"

"Whoa calm down! I thought you said you were happy that Amy is not chasing you?"

" But that was three weeks ago Tails! I came to you for help."

"Then why don't you go Amy's instead of wasting my time for me to fix up the Tornado?"

"Well …. Because I .. Uh…."

"Sonic, when I see you get chased by Amy every single time , I can tell that you're scared of her and honestly, I seen you battle Eggman multiple times with no fear in your face but scared of Amy? I want you to be honest with me Sonic….. Why are you scared of Amy?"

When Tails said that, Sonic froze up from the face down to his whole body as he was about to say something and it came with silence. Finally Tails broke the silence by saying this, "Well? At least try to tell me."

" Alright….. Alright …Alright I you but got to keep this to yourself."

Tails nodded and added, " I promise."

" Alright…. When I first meet Amy, I think that she was the most beautiful I meet. Ever since I saved her and ever since she kept chasing me, I was afraid to tell her how I truly feel about her and if I told her how feel about her then Eggman will kidnap her more than usual and use her as my weakness. I love her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

There was even another pause when Sonic said that but Tails broke it, "Well, why don't you go to Amy's and see what is happening? I sure she is still head over heels about you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Thanks for the talk Tails."

"Don't mention it."

And with that, Sonic found himself going to Amy's house. "hmph…. Now I 'm chasing down Amy. How Ironic," Sonic thought as he travels towards Amy's. When he got to her house, he let out a deep breath, and knocked her door.

**And I leave you with a cliffhanger! Will Sonic ever reveal his feelings toward Amy or will he choke up? Find out all of this next time!**


	2. A bunch of Bags

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and Friends.**

**Well here is Ch2! Hope you guys like it!**

Ch2 A bunch of bags

Sonic took a deep breath and he knocked on the door. "I'm coming," Amy yelled. To her surprise it was Sonic in front of her. "May I come in," Sonic said.

"Sure"

When Sonic came in her house, he noticed a lot of shopping bags full of clothes, perfumes, and make up.

"Have you won the lottery," Sonic questioned Amy.

"Well I'm turning 18 this year so I might as well go big at my birthday party," Amy said.

"One month of shopping and you still haven't thought about me?"

"I have thought about you for the past month but….."

"And?"

"I'm just tired of chasing you all these years so I took a break but I'm still going to chase you."

"Sound like something I would do with a Call of Duty game."

*Sonic and Amy laugh*

"You and your video games Sonic."

"Last time you played that game Amy, you were going crazy on the first level!"

" Because I don't know what the purpose of game was!"

"Taking down an enemy by shooting with your gun! Amy, we are getting off topic here, I want to talk about something."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I have been thinking about you for the past three weeks."

"I haven't seen you in a month Sonic."

"Yea but I think one week without you is better than one month Amy."

"What are you trying say Sonikku?"

There was a pause after she said that. Sonic in his head thought, "Man….. I haven't heard that nickname in a while."

"Ames, what I'm trying to say is that I…"

Deep in Amy's mind, " Wow, I haven't heard that nickname for a while."

"What? You…"

"I … I think that you need to try on your clothes. You might as well try them on."

"Oh… I'll get my stuff and try it on upstairs."

When Amy was going in her room, Sonic is starting to have doubts.

In his head, "What the fuck Sonic! You're stuck seeing a fashion show. Hell at least its Amy and her beautiful body and face….. Wait no! I was about to tell her I love her…Great."

So Sonic was stuck seeing 1/4 of the outfits that didn't seem to reflect Amy's personality. One after the other, Amy kept on hearing this.

"No," Sonic said for the 500th time.

"Come on Sonic. You don't like the outfits I've worn so far," said Amy.

"Honestly Ames, I don't think the outfits you worn don't fit your personality… Anyways I'm starting to get hungry after seeing you in so many clothes."

"Alright I'll cook for you."

So Amy was starting to get ready to make Sonic's favorite meal. (Obviously Chili Dogs) Sonic on the other hand wanted to tell her his feelings while helping her set up the cooking supplies.

"Uh… Amy I want to tell you about another thing…." Little did Sonic knew, he put his right hand on a hot frying pan that was on the stove! Amy on the other hand didn't seem to tell him.

*Sonic sniffs the air* "Are you cooking something right now Amy?"

"Uh… No."

Sonic realized that his hand was on the hot frying pan. "Ow!"

Sonic then put his hand in his mouth and seemed like a good idea to him but it burned his tongue! Sonic ran towards the restroom. He tried to turn the faucet on with his burnt hand. "Ow!" When Amy heard Sonic yell awkwardly with his tongue burnt, she giggled but came to check on him if he was alright. "Sonic? Are you alright?" She opened the door and found Sonic in the toilet face first! Sonic felt relieved when he got cold water on his tongue and his burnt hand. Amy laughed loud! She ended up on the floor when she saw Sonic licking her toilet like a dog! She was laughing so hard, she snorted like a pig! When Sonic heard her laugh like that, he laughed as well.

"Amy I haven't heard you laugh like that!" as Sonic was laughing at Amy.

Amy still laughing after what Sonic did said, " But I *snort* hate my laugh!"

"But I think it's adorable!"

Amy started to blush when Sonic said that.

"Amy can please get me an icepack?"

"I will do it after you wash your hands and your mouth."

Sonic went back to the bathroom to do exactly that while Amy was cooking the food. As Sonic got out of the bathroom, Amy gave him the pack of ice, and told him that dinner is ready. Sonic and Amy got to the dining room and started to eat their chili dogs. During their dinner, Sonic wanted to tell Amy something. (this time it's not about his feelings)

"Amy, can you please not tell anyone about what happened today?"

"On one condition. You have to look at the other clothes I have to wear."

"Are you serious? ….fine I'll do it"

"Thanks Sonikku! I promise I won't tell about it to anybody."

"You're welcome. I want to tell you something Ames."

"Yes Sonikku?"

When Amy said that, Sonic started to gag and coughed after looking at her when he was drinking water.

"I….. Can I stay for the night?"

"Sure. You can have my bed."

"No Amy I can have the couch."

"No Sonikku, I insist you have my bed for tonight."

"Are you sure Ames?"

Amy nodded assuring him.

"Alright then if you say so and thanks Ames."

Sonic was brushing his teeth along side with Amy and they were preparing to hit the hay. Sonic went into Amy's bed and stared in the air. Sonic in his head, "Damnit Sonic! You have screwed up three times today about telling Amy about my feelings for her." After staring in the air for 30 minutes started to sleep. After 2 hours, someone was knocking on the door. It was midnight.

"Come in," said Sonic.

Sure enough it was Amy who looked terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"I…. I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"I wouldn't mind Ames."

"Thanks Sonikku."

When Amy went into the bed, she hugged Sonic. Something that Sonic had longed for a month. Amy felt comfortable right at Sonic's side and listening to his heartbeat. Sonic felt comfortable as well. He was playing with Amy's quills.

"Good night Ames."

"Good night Sonikku."

Both of them started to fall asleep together. Sonic started to dream ever so sweetly.

**What could Sonic's Dream be about? Stay tuned! Before I continue this story, I need reviews! I know there is 40+ member readers that read the first chapter! **


	3. One Sweet Dream

**Disclaimer: Do you think i own Sonic and friends? No SEGA does and what nintendoesn't!**

Ch 3 One Sweet Dream

Sonic's Dream-

Sonic's deep slumber brought him to many familiar places. He was going through all the memories he had with Amy. From the day he first meet her to when he saved her as a werehog. The whole time, a sweet melody driven song was playing as he is going through every memory that he had with Amy. All of it. Every good and bad times with Amy. Like when Sonic was captured by Eggman and had Tails take care of Amy or when Sonic was framed and jailed, Amy came to save him. Then he was in Amy's point of view. What he saw was himself always running away from her. When Sonic was nowhere in sight, Amy gave up on chasing Sonic on that day. She went back to her home to see picture of her and her Sonic together. The song itself sounded like it would be played in a wedding. Then after a trip through memory lane, he was with Amy in a secluded place. The place had beautiful flowers growing in the garden even her favorite, roses. The flower itself reminded him a lot about Amy and that promise they both made. Both hedgehogs were taking a walk along the garden. Usually Sonic doesn't walk a lot but he always wants to go in the fast lane. Seeing that Amy was with him, he might as well walk with her seeing how he made Amy. Then Sonic saw Cream in an orchestra that was playing the same melody that is stuck in his head. Amy didn't seem to notice her friend playing the violin. Then Sonic saw a pianist, a person playing the bells, and a drummer that was still playing that damn same song stuck in his head! Then he look back at Amy, she was in a dress that was red, sparkling, and in high heels. Sonic now realized how beautiful she was. The sunset was starting. "Sonic is there something wrong with me," Amy questioned Sonic.

"No you're fine, beautiful…. Just the way you are," Sonic said in reply.

Amy blushed as Sonic said that.

"Ames, there is something I want to tell you and I have been dying to tell you."

"What is it Sonikku?"

Then Sonic came near to Amy a lips distance away.

"I …..Love …..You."

Sonic was going in for the kiss as the sun was setting down but then an alarm went off.

Sonic then opened his eyes to only see blur and realized that he was dreaming about his first kiss with Amy. When his sight started to became clear… His lips were touching Amy's lips!

Sonic face flushed red blushing madly as he saw Amy.

"Wow…. Amy sure is a heavy sleeper," Sonic thought.

Sonic then took his phone and took a picture of him and her well being stuck into cheeks brushing each other.

Sonic looked into the clock seeing that it is 7:30 am.

"Another day to live life to the fullest," Sonic said to himself.

**What today bring Sonic into? What does that dream really tell Sonic to do? Did Amy notice that her lips where touching Sonic's? Why am I telling you all these questions? Find out all of this next time!**


	4. Deja Vu?

**I know you guys are waiting for ch4 so here it is. I know the last chapter wasn't long so this chapter makes up ch3 lacked.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Friends are owned by SEGA/Sonic Team. Sonia and Manic are owned by DiC Entertainment.**

Ch 4 Déjà Vu?

"Another day to live my life to the fullest," Sonic said as he got out of Amy's bed.

As Sonic stood up, he noticed a picture of him and Amy.

"Funny that was the same picture from my dream. I hope I'm not dreaming still," Sonic thought. So Sonic did everything a hedgehog can do to make sure that he is still not dreaming.

He slapped himself, he pinched his arm, he punched himself, and etc.

Sonic: Hm…..

He looked in the mirror in the bathroom to realize that he gave himself a black eye.

"God damn it," Sonic said to himself.

He went back to Amy's room and he still wasn't convinced that he wasn't dreaming. So he did the unthinkable…. HE PUNCHED HIS DICK!

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Amy woke up to find a black eyed Sonic holding his crotch.

"Um… What the hell did you do," Amy questioned Sonic.

"I was making sure that I wasn't dreaming," Sonic responded.

"Well….. I think you overdid it," Amy said.

"I'm still not convinced that I'm not dreaming," Sonic said.

"If you were dreaming, would I do this," Amy questioned Sonic.

She got up out of her bed came up to Sonic ever so slowly and kissed him in the cheek. Sonic whole face became red well…. Almost red.

"By the way," Amy said while she was getting back to her bed. "What was touching my lips?"

Sonic froze as Amy said that.

"Well …Were you… Kissing me?"

Sonic was trying to find something so that Amy wouldn't know that he kissed her.

"Uh…. Well…"

Just then he saw something that was perfect for him to lie to Amy.

"Um… No I think your actual sized sonic plushe kissed you," Sonic said.

Amy then squint her eyes and she was looking at Sonic's eyes to see if he was lying. Sonic was scared because when Amy looks through people's eyes, she can tell a lie. She did it on Knuckles when he said that he had no feelings for Rouge. Apparently Knuckles loves her…. A lot.

"I hope you are not lying Sonic," Amy said.

Sonic realizing that he is screwed is starting to sweat.

"Why do you think I'm lying? I'm the honest person you know," Sonic reply.

"Hmmmmm…. I believe you besides I have a confession. I been smooching that plushe alot," Amy said as she was trying to fall asleep.

Sonic let a breath of relief said to Amy, "What time do want me back at your house to… Well you know."

"At 3 Sonic," Amy said.

"I'm off to do my daily run," Sonic said.

"NO! At least eat breakfast before you do that."

"Amy I fine. Besides I get an appetite after I run."

"I insist you eat breakfast before running."

"Are you sure Ames?"

"Yes Sonikku. I'll be downstairs by 30 minutes."

"Ok."

Little did Amy know, Sonic was peaking her. He realized that Amy was starting to put on make up. So Sonic came went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. He prepared his own with milk and cereal. As he was eating breakfast, something caught his eye. Amy's neighbor was playing the piano, the same piano in his dream. The person playing on the piano was his sister Sonia. She was playing a song similar to what was stuck in his head in his dream. He started to slap himself again.

"Still think your dreaming," Amy said as she came downstairs seeing Sonic slap himself again.

Sonic realized how much make up Amy put up. He decided not to talk about it to Amy.

"Maybe. I never knew that my sister Sonia was your neighbor," Sonic replied.

"Oh she just moved in a month ago."

"I haven't talk to her in a while. I think I might go check her house before I take run."

"You might be surprised what type of job she has now."

"I like to figure that out myself Amy. Anyways I'll see you at 3."

"Yea see you Sonic."

Just like that after he finished his breakfast, Sonic is off to see Sonia.

*Sonic rings the doorbell*

*Sonia opens the door*

"Hey Sonic….. Whoa! What the hell did you do," Sonia said questioning Sonic after seeing his black eye.

"I was trying to make sure that I'm not dreaming still," Sonic replied

"I think you overdid it. Anyways come on in. I got a lot of explaining to do."

"Sure."

Sonic came in her house to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Want something to eat," Sonia asked Sonic.

"No thanks but I already ate," Sonic replied.

"Where at."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Sonic I'm your sister. At least tell me something about your life now."

"Fine I ate at Amy's."

"What were you doing there?"

"I had to be a judge of all the dresses she bought yesterday and I have to do it for the rest of the week."

"Wait…. Did you sleep with her? God Sonic!"

"No we did not fuck each other! Get your mind out of the gutter Sonia! She had a bad dream so yeah we slept together but I didn't lose my virginity."

"I was about to say Sonic. I thought Amy was making you horny."

"Didn't you listen to me! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Besides we are getting way off topic. Aren't you supposed to tell me what you are doing now?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry. Now what was it that I was about to say to you? Oh right. I'm now working as a pianist in weddings."

"So that is what you're doing. What is Manic doing right now?"

"Him? He is producing musical beats on the side."

"Is he still kicking it at the drums?"

"Yep."

"Anyways I like to hear you were playing earlier."

"Sure."

Sonia went to her piano and played the melody that was played in Sonic's dream. As Sonia was playing the melody, Sonic got a pen, piece of paper, and started to write lyrics. Sonia realized that Sonic was writing a song so she stopped.

"What are you doing? Keep playing," Sonic told her.

"Ok. What are you doing," Sonia replied.

"Making Amy's birthday present. Well don't look at me. Keep playing."

"Ok."

After a few minutes, Sonic just written song.

"Alright I'm done," Sonic said.

"Good my hands are starting to get tired," Sonia replied.

"Do you think you could? No. I think I can play this song."

"Um no? You only saw me play the song for a few minutes."

*Sonic plays the song and sings the lyrics*

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me big bro and you are going to sing that to her? She is going to be all over you after that!"

"That is the idea! Thanks sis."

"You're welcome bro."

So Sonic went out having in mind Amy's birthday gift. Sonic was running with the wind and as fast as his heart was beating. When he was running, he saw Cream playing in an orchestra with the same melody in his dream! So he came to check on her.

"Sonic! What you doing here," Cream said.

"I saw you playing. I never knew you were musically oriented," Sonic replied.

Cream's orchestra mates realized that Cream is friends to the famous hedgehog. They start to swarm him.

'That is enough," the conductor commanded the orchestra.

"Sorry if I bother you guys," Sonic said.

"That's okay. In fact we like perform a song for you," the conductor said.

"Uh thanks," Sonic replied.

"Alright guys pull out the song you guys love," the conductor said quietly to the orchestra.

All that Sonic heard for the a lot of aw yeah from the orchestra.

"All right 1 1234!"

The orchestra started to play the song. Sonic to realize what the song that Cream and the rest orchestra is playing.

"Oh my God! The Bed Intruder song," Sonic said.

After he said that, the drummer started to play. The drummer look familiar to Sonic and the drum set was in his dream.

"Manic?"

That was Manic playing the drum set. Suddenly Sonic felt like sing this song. He sang it until the orchestra and Manic finished.

"Damn conductor that was hot!"

"You're welcome Sonic."

"I got something for you and your orchestra to do"

"Ok what is it?"

I got a song that I think it's perfect for you guys to play and for me to sing."

"And for me to put a beat on right bro," Manic added.

"Yeah."

"Alright show me the song."

"I need the piano."

He played and sang the song. When Sonic started to play the song, Manic started to put a beat, and Cream realized that the song Sonic is playing was fitted with the song the whole orchestra played earlier so she starts playing.

"Cream? What are you doing," the conductor asks her.

"It's the song we played earlier fits with the song Mr. Sonic is playing," Cream responded as she still playing. Pretty soon the whole orchestra notices the similarities they too started to play with Cream. Sonic notices that the orchestra is playing with him. He doesn't seem to mind. When they finished the song, Cream wanted to know who this song is dedicated to.

"Who is this song dedicated to," Cream said to Sonic.

"It is dedicated to someone that has a birthday in the next six days and it is her birthday gift," Sonic responded.

"Shut up! Its Amy!"

"Keep this a secret from Amy alright Cream?"

"I promise."

"So Sonic where do you want us to perform," the conductor said.

"At Amy Rose's house. Cream will show you guys the directions to her house. Be there by 5:30 pm. Where performing at 6. That is my terms. That goes same to you Manic"

"Got it."

"Alright thanks guys. Keep practicing."

Sonic is now off to Tails house for lunch and to ask him to be his backup singer. Sonic came across a garden.

"Funny. I haven't seen a garden in between Tails and Amy's house."

Then it hit him. The garden was same one in his dream. Seeing how Amy doesn't know this place, he'll keep this place a secret. So he kept on running to Tails house. He reached his house and knocked on his door.

"I'm coming," Tails said.

Tails opened the door to find Sonic in front of him.

"Come in," Tails said.

Sonic pulled out his phone to look at the picture of him and Amy were their lips touching and he was headed straight towards the living room couch.

"So how that talk go with Amy?"

Sonic was still looking at that picture without even noticing that Tails was talking to him.

"Uh hello? Mobius to Sonic?"

"What?"

"What are looking at Sonic?"

"A picture."

"May I see it?"

"No!"

Tails snatched Sonic's phone from his hands and saw the picture of Sonic and Amy lips touching.

"Did you have sex with Amy?"

"No Tails! Get your mind out of the gutter! Anyways that not what I want to talk about."

"What do you want to talk about?'

"Tails do you want to be my main backup singer?"

"What?"

"Tails I'm singing this special song to Amy on her birthday. Its her gift."

"Ok but on one condition….. Tell what you were doing at Amy's."

"I had to be the judge of Amy's dresses and she only wore ¼ of all her dresses."

"I see… Is that all you want to talk about?"

"No. I need lunch."

"There is hot dogs in the freezer and the chili is in the pantry."

"Thanks Tails."

"No problem."

So Sonic prepared and ate his chili dogs for lunch. He continued his daily run and when he was finished, he came back to the garden at 2:15 pm.

"I wonder if I would show this place to Amy at her birthday to stall her on my birthday gift to her," Sonic thought.

Sonic was checking out the garden until 2:30 pm when he decides to head back to Amy's place.

**Author's Update: The next chapter might take awhile. This story was supposed to be a oneshot but seeing how I typed the first chapter, I realized that this will take awhile. When I'm done with this story be on the lookout for my other Sonic stories. These next ones might blow you away. Until now wait for later Author's updates. I leave you with this...**

**Story Update #1: I suggest you reread this chapter because I added some description to this chapter. As for the next chapter its going to be about Amy's day. Recently, I've done a oneshot and its now completed. I'm putting up a contest and that oneshot I've just typed has the author's update with the contest details. Contest ends in Sept 1!**

**-2great4u **

**What will the rest of Amy's wardrobe be? Will Sonic ever tell her feeling towards Amy? How will Sonic stall Amy to prepare his gift to her? What was Amy's day like? Find out all of this and more next time!**


	5. Amy's Day

**Now I'm done with this chapter! Yay!**

**-2great4u**

**Sonic and friends are owned by Sonic Team.**

Amy's dream was about her spending time with Sonic. It was dream that Amy never wanted to end. Was Sonic dreaming the same one as Amy was? Her ears where twitching as she heard whimpering. She woke up to a yell to find a black eyed Sonic holding his crotch.

"Um…. What the hell did you do?" Amy questioning Sonic

"I was making sure that I wasn't dreaming," Sonic responded.

"Well….. I think you overdid it," Amy said.

"I'm still not convinced that I'm not dreaming," Sonic said.

"If you were dreaming, would I do this," Amy questioned Sonic.

She got up out of her bed came up to Sonic ever so slowly and kissed him in the cheek. Sonic whole face became red well…. Almost red.

"By the way," Amy said while she was getting back to her bed. "What was touching my lips?"

Sonic froze as Amy said that.

"Well …Were you… Kissing me?"

Sonic was trying to find something so that Amy wouldn't know that he kissed her.

"Uh…. Well…"

Just then he saw something that was perfect for him to lie to Amy.

"Um… No I think your actual sized sonic plushe kissed you," Sonic said.

Amy then squint her eyes and she was looking at Sonic's eyes to see if he was lying. Sonic was scared because when Amy looks through people's eyes, she can tell a lie. She did it on Knuckles when he said that he had no feelings for Rouge. Apparently Knuckles loves her…. A lot.

"I hope you are not lying Sonic," Amy said.

Sonic realizing that he is screwed is starting to sweat.

"Why do you think I'm lying? I'm the honest person you know," Sonic reply.

Amy couldn't figure out if Sonic was lying as if his eyes where unreadable to her. Amy felt like she was under a spell just by looking at Sonic's

"Hmmmmm…. I believe you besides I have a confession. I been smooching that plushe alot," Amy said as she was trying to fall asleep.

Sonic let a breath of relief said to Amy, "What time do want me back at your house to… Well you know."

"At 3 Sonic," Amy said.

"I'm off to do my daily run," Sonic said.

"NO! At least eat breakfast before you do that."

"Amy I fine. Besides I get an appetite after I run."

"I insist you eat breakfast before running."

"Are you sure Ames?"

"Yes Sonikku. I'll be downstairs by 30 minutes."

"Ok."

Amy went straight towards the bathroom to do most of her morning essentials.

1. Take a shower for 5 minutes

2. Brush my Teeth

3. See myself in the mirror

When she was done with those three plans, she went to her drawer that had a mirror attached to it and started to put make up on not realizing that Sonic was peaking on her. She only had a towel on. After she put up her make up, she took a real hard look at the mirror to see her face. She got dressed and headed downstairs to find Sonic slapping himself.

"Still think your dreaming," Amy said as she came downstairs seeing Sonic slap himself again.

"Maybe. I never knew that my sister Sonia was your neighbor," Sonic replied.

"Oh she just moved in a month ago."

"I haven't talk to her in a while. I think I might go check her house before I take run."

"You might be surprised what type of job she has now."

"I like to figure that out myself Amy. Anyways I'll see you at 3."

"Yea see you Sonic."

Amy got her cell phone and started to call Cream. She also was pulling out the cereal and milk that Sonic used.

"Hey Cream," Amy said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Amy. What are you doing," Cream responded.

"Just eating breakfast. Can we talk at your place and for lunch," Amy replied.

"Sure why?"

"It's important."

"Alright. I might be late coming back home."

"Why is that Cream?"

"It's a hobby I'm doing."

"Ok Cream I'll be at your house at 12. Bye Cream."

"Bye Amy. I'll see you later."

As Amy was done with her cereal, She headed out for her daily run.

"I don't want to have Sonic always slipping from my grasp," Amy thought.

So in her daily run, she was always dreaming about a day with Sonic. Little did she know, she ended up in the park. In all her day dreaming, she ran into a tree! She was unconscious for five minutes until a familiar voice made her ears twitch.

"Are you okay," ? said.

"I'm fine. Its just that I had someone in mind before I ran into that tree," Amy said.

"Was it me Ames," ? said.

Her eyes opened to find Sonic in front of her!

"Sonikku!" Amy yelled.

She lunged toward Sonic and did what she does all the time when she sees Sonic.

Sonic on the other hand didn't do what usually does to Amy. Run away from her. Amy gave him the biggest hug that Sonic would probably want to get out of but he didn't run away from her. He just stood there waiting to be hugged. Amy was hugging Sonic so that he wouldn't get away from her but he wasn't struggling. When Amy was just realizing this, she pulled back, and then took a real good look at Sonic.

"Hm.. This is the first time that you haven't even dared to escape from me," Amy said.

"Why would I even think about that? Anyways there is always a first time for anything... Especially this," Sonic said.

Sonic then gave Amy a hug. His hug was more confortable to Amy then what she ever did to Sonic.

"This is a hug, Ames," Sonic still holding her.

"By the way Sonic, What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Setting up your birthday gift," Sonic answered.

"Can you please tell me what it is Sonic," Amy pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Jeez Ames, you're starting to become me. Being impatient as ever. I leave you to figure that out," Sonic said.

"Come on!" Amy said.

Sonic gave Amy a kiss on the cheek which made her red as a tomato as he was ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going," Amy asked.

"I'm still setting up your birthday gift. I see ya soon Ames," Sonic said.

As Sonic left, Amy checked on her phone on what time it is.

"Shit! 11:45 am! I going to be late!" Amy thought as she realized that she had to be at Cream's house.

As she ran she couldn't help but to think about what happened today.

She felt like she was kissed in the lips this morning, she ran into a tree only to find Sonic again, and she was kissed in the cheek by you know who.

She reached Cream's house and knocked on the door repeatedly.

"I'm coming," Cream yelled.

As Cream opened the door, Amy was knocking Cream's forehead!

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Cream," Amy said.

"That is okay. I had more embarassing moments with Tails," Cream said.

"Were you flirting with him," Amy questioned Cream.

Cream blushed as she yelled, "No!"

"Right... Anyways I want to talk to you after lunch alright?" Amy said.

So after lunch, Amy wanted to talk about her day with Sonic yesterday and today.

"I couldn't tell if he was lying to me or if he wasn't," Amy said about that time when she felt lips touch hers.

"Maybe it was Sonic," Cream added.

"Sonic can lie to me all he wants but I still think he is telling the truth," Amy said.

"Out of all the people that you looked through, Sonic is the only person that you couldn't figure out that he is lying," Cream said.

"You couldn't even figure out that Tails was hitting on you," Amy responded.

"Touche," Cream said back.

"Anyways Cream, what were you doing today?" Amy asked.

Cream had to tell the truth in front of Amy.

"I was helping with Sonic's birthday gift to you," Cream said.

"Can you atleast tell me what the gift is," Amy pleaded.

"Nope," Cream said.

So after many failed attempts for Amy to persaude Cream to tell her what Sonic's birthday gift to her is, she decided to head back home waitin for him to show up. Hoping he kept his promise.

**Next time! The Dress!**

**Update: I'm not going to be able to touch this story for a while. I have high school to do. Don't worry! I will be able to type this story down once winter break comes... for now I give you guys a preview of what is to come! By the way I chose not get this story updated in the weekends because I felt like my other story Summoned in a different World was more important to finish than this story. I still have this story fresh in my mind so I can still remember this storyline. I leave to you wondering what the ending is going to be...**

**"Sonic do you think this dress looks good on me?" Amy asked.**

**She came down stairs and Sonic was awestruck when he saw her. Its like his breath was taken away from him. The dress that Amy wore perfectly defined her. Sweet but fierce. Innocent but deadly... It was the dress that was in his dream. Sonic was stuck making breaths of astonishment.**

**"Well honestly to me, I think this dress sucks," Amy said.**

***End***

**Author's thoughts on preview: Wow Amy... Why would you doubt yourself? **


End file.
